


Not my sister

by Emma_S18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Best Friends, F/F, Family, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Meet the Family, Multiverse, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Since Quinten Lance's death, Sara has been spending more and more time with earth-2 Laurel. She might not be her sister, but she's as close as she still has. The two, now both completely without family, have grown close quickly. The might not officially be sisters, but they have become best friends, as close as sisters would be. Now Sara wants her (not-)sister to meet her girlfriend.





	Not my sister

Since Quinten Lance's death, Sara has been spending more and more time with earth-2 Laurel. She might not be her sister, but she's as close as she still has. The two, now both completely without family, have grown close quickly. The might not officially be sisters, but they have become best friends, as close as sisters would be. Now Sara wants her (not-)sister to meet her girlfriend. 

As soon as Sara walks through the portal, into her father's old apartment, Laurel looks up at her with a wide smile on her face. "Hey, little sis," she greets her. 

"Hey, Laurel," Sara greets back. "I hope you don't mind, but we won't be spending sister-night alone this week. I brought someone I'd like you to meet." At that moment, Ava walked through the portal. The Time Bureau Director, who usually looked so in control and composed now looked more nervous than ever.

"Of course not, Sara," Laurel smiled before turning towards the taller blonde. "Nice to meet you. I'm Laurel Lance. I might not be Sara's sister, but she's as close to my sister as I still have." 

A small, nervous smile appeared on Ava's face. "I'm Ava Sharpe. I'm the Director of the Time Bureau." 

"Also, my girlfriend," Sara added, putting her arm around the other blonde's waist. The gesture made Ava visibly relax. 

The three of them sat down on the couch to talk for a while before going somewhere for lunch. "Actually," Laurel spoke a little while later, "I'm kind of glad you brought your girlfriend." Sara raised a questioning eyebrow. "I might have met someone and invited them to lunch." 

"That's great, Laur!" Sara exclaimed happily. "I hope they're better than the last one." She teased. 

"Yeah, Diaz wasn't my finest choice." She cringed, her cheeks turning bright red. "No, this one is much better," she bit her bottom lip, a small smile creeping on her cheeks.

Sara smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, big sis." With that being said the three of them got ready to move to the restaurant. 

Sara was the first to walk in and spot their latest addition to the group. She chuckled and turned to face her sister. "Dinah Drake?" She smirked. "Good choice going for a Black Canary." Laurel laughed and shrugged. "I thought she hated you, though?" 

"I guess, I must have worked my charms," Laurel smirked.

"It's a Lance Superpower," Sara said proudly, winking at Ava. All of them laughed as they reached the table. "Hey, Dinah. How are you doing?" she greatest the newest Canary. 

Dinah smiled at the group. "Hey, good to see you again, Sara. You brought your girlfriend too, I see." 

Sara smiled at Ava. "I wanted to introduce Ava to my sister. Didn't know she was bringing you too." 

After introducing everyone to each other, conversation flowed naturally. 

Of course, lunch couldn't end in any other way than one of them being called to fix some emergency. It was Dinah. She returned to the table after ending her call. "Work call. Care to join another Team Arrow mission, little Canary?"

Sara turned to Ava questioningly. "Sure, why not. We have the afternoon off anyway," the taller blonde agreed. Black Siren, White Canary, and Black Canary joined the team in the field, while Ava preferred to keep Felicity and Curtis company in the bunker. 

On their way back to the bunker, Laurel walked beside her sister. "I like Ava, she seems great for you." 

"She is," Sara answered, a lovesick smile on her face. "So is Dinah for you," Laurel nodded. "Don't mess this up. I almost did with Ava and that was the biggest mistake of my life."

"I'll try not to," Laurel promised. 

As they got back to the bunker Sara and Ava said their goodbyes, saying they'll come to visit again soon. Then they portalled back to Ava's apartment. 

"Thank you for coming with me today," Sara smiled happily. "Laurel loves you." 

"I'm happy that you have her in your life," Ava said kissing her girlfriend's forehead. "They're all so nice and welcoming. Oliver's a bit intimidating, though." 

Sara chuckled. "I could take Ollie any time," she stated confidently. "Besides, he told me that he likes you and is happy to see me so happy. He wouldn't do anything to ruin that." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I've never been as happy as I am with you."

"Mmm," Ava hummed happily. "Maybe I can make you even happier then." She said mysteriously. 

Sara pulled back just enough to be able to look Ava in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?"  

"I might have had another motive to want to meet your, almost, sister." She bit her lip shyly, completely pulling away from Sara's embrace so she could kneel down before her. 

"No," Sara said in disbelief, tears filling her eyes. 

Ava smiled. "You make me the happiest I've ever been too," she started. "I might have hated you when we first met, but I think I hated how much you made me feel. Before I met you, I was always in control of everything and you changed that. I wasn't in control of my feelings for you. Feelings that have grown with every second I have spent with you. You are the most incredible person I've ever met and I'm the luckiest person in all of time to be able to love you. Captain Sara Lance, will you make me even luckier by marrying me." 

"Damn it, Ava," Sara started before pulling the taller blonde, who was holding a gorgeous ring out to her, to her feet. "I'm supposed to be this cool and collected ex-assassin, captain of the Legends. How can I be cool and collected after that magnificent speech?" She stood on her tiptoes, whispering, "Yes, I'll marry you," before kissing her passionately.


End file.
